


Say it

by Fijieau



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Baby, Canon, Dating, Engaged, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hot, Inspired by Fifty Shades of Grey, Kinky, Lemon, Love, NSFW, OOC, Office Sex, Oneshot, Pregnant, Shameless Smut, Teasing, This Is STUPID, WHATISTHIS, Yootip Week, dirty - Freeform, mature - Freeform, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fijieau/pseuds/Fijieau
Summary: Fast forward few years in the future, kousuke and shinae get a bit out of control in the office...
Relationships: Hirahara Kousuke/Yoo Shin-ae
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14
Collections: I Love Yoo





	Say it

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING this is stupid read at you own risk. I wrote this in my car as a joke and I never intended to post this horniness but someone forced me to. Characters are OOC. Don’t judge me you have been warned!

I moaned into the buttocks of my sexy boss. He tasted better than chicken wings!  
"Aaah~" I screamed as he thrusted deeply into my other end. We were in a glorious position Kousuke suggested. The penetration caused a wave of euphoric delight to wash over me. He pulled my hair and groaned huskily as I smacked his hard ass. Kou pulled my head out of his tasty ass and kissed me roughly. He licked my ear as I whined. I could not get enough of this man. He grabbed the burberry scarf that had been previously discarded on the office floor and feistily chocked me with it.  
"Say it." He whispered in an unfamiliar tone.  
"I w-want you" I said almost inaudibly.  
"What? I didnt quite catch that." He responded unevenly as he continued to pump like a savage beast.  
"I want you Kousuke." I said more confidently.  
"Hm?"  
"I want Kousuke to fuck me so hard that I can't breathe!" I screamed. He grabbed a blindfold and handcuffs that were near and the things he did next were unimaginable.  
"Your wish is my command." He grinned mischievously as he blindfolded me. The last thing I saw were his dirty blue eyes.  
That night, Kousuke impregnated me and I eventually produced an heir.  
A beautiful, perfect little version of Kousuke. 👦🏻

Fin.


End file.
